


Our Baby

by Jekkah



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, New Baby, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jekkah/pseuds/Jekkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erin and Rossi have a conversation about adopting Erin's grandchild</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Baby

“How is she?” Rossi asked, nervously as Erin entered the hospital waiting room.

“She's fine,” Erin assured him, but there was a deep sadness in her tender eyes. “She held the baby, but she is quite certain: Vanessa does not want to keep the baby.”

Rossi pulled her into his arms, rubbing her back. “I'm sorry, sweetheart. I know you were hoping that she would change her mind.”

Erin took a deep breath. She never thought that her family would end up in this situation with her fifteen-year-old daughter pregnant. “She's made a decision about the adoptive parents. She wants us to raise the baby.”

“What?” Rossi pulled back to look at her, but kept his arms around her back. 

“Vanessa has asked if we would like to raise the baby,” Erin replied, patiently. Her heart, however, was beating wildly.

Rossi frowned. “Has she thought about how awkward that would be?”

Erin nodded. “She thinks that she would feel better knowing where the baby was. She,” Here, Erin's voice faltered, “she wants to go stay with her father for awhile. She thinks a break from here would be best.”

“I can't really fault her for that,” he mumbled. Rossi grew quiet, lost in thought. His heart grieved for the loss of his step-daughter's innocence and for his wife's own heartbreak. 

“So, what do you think about it?”

“About adopting the baby?” He let out a long breath when she nodded. “I don't know. It would be a big change, you know.”

Again, Erin nodded. “It would be. It would also be kind of wonderful.”

Rossi licked his lips. “No sleep. No more fancy trips, just the two of us. Dirty diapers. Snotty noses. Crying. Tantrums. Worrying all the time.”

“But think of all the good things: smiles, hugs, their first word, the first time they walk, the first 'I love you, Daddy',” Erin countered, her eyes lighting up.

“She could still change her mind,” Rossi told her, soberly. “Vanessa could take the baby back and where would that leave us?”

She placed a hand over his heart. “I know. I don't think she will, but I know that it's a possibility. And I'm prepared to accept that. Look, Dave, I know this isn't what you signed on for when you married me. I mean, my kids were all older when we became involved and it's a lot different than having a newborn. I also know that since James, you're a bit shy about having a child of your own. If you really don't want to do this, then I will try to steer Vanessa in another direction: one that lets her and us still be involved with the baby, but not in a direct way. I believe that JJ and Aaron were beginning to talk about having another one.”

Shaking his head, Rossi cupped her face. “No, absolutely not. We are not giving our baby to JJ and Aaron.”

“Our baby?” she repeated, hopefully.

“Our baby,” he confirmed, his heart bursting with excitement. “Come on. Let's go talk to Vanessa.”

Erin kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

END


End file.
